1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a low temperature pressure chamber unit with a low temperature pressure chamber, an external housing surrounding the low temperature pressure chamber, and an attachment device to attach at least one add-on unit to the external housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low temperature pressure chamber units in magnetic resonance devices have a low temperature pressure chamber that has at least one magnetic coil that is borne within the low temperature pressure chamber at approximately −269° C. The low temperature pressure chamber is additionally borne within a vacuum chamber with a high vacuum that is surrounded by an external housing of the low temperature pressure chamber unit. An application of an attachment device to attach additional add-on units to the low temperature pressure chamber by attachment methods (for example a subsequent drilling and/or welding, etc.) is therefore possible only with significant time and material expense. In addition, these attachment methods can lead to an unwanted destabilization and or deformation of the low temperature pressure chamber unit.
In order to attach additional add-on units (for example casing modules and/or cable guide modules, etc.) to a low temperature pressure chamber, an attachment device is known that required a complicated construction, for example bolts and/or retaining clips and/or additional elements that are arranged on already-present attachment elements that are provided for a transport of the low temperature pressure chamber, for example. However, these already present attachment elements are often located far away from a desired and/or ideal attachment position for the additional add-on units, such that the add-on units are attached and thus located at a position on the low temperature pressure chamber that is disadvantageous for their functionality, and/or such that complicated frame constructions are required that are arranged around the low temperature pressure chamber in order to position the add-on units at a desired position.